


Ring

by chrissy2



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: F/M, Having Two Soulmates, If Not Drugs Then Touch, Indecisiveness, Living In A Double Life, M/M, Thrill Of Secrecy To Fill Emptiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jon forgets to put his wedding ring back on, be it due to his scattered, absent-mindedness, or--other reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction not meant to harm the image of the real-life personalities nor to make money off of it.

I.

Richie started taking Jon's ring off after he gave Jon a blowjob against a hotel wall. Once they were left panting and tired and red in the face, his cheeks hurting, the blasts of the last show still ringing in their skulls, their limbs still aching--Richie, still on his knees, reaches for one of Jon's hands and kisses it, feeling the coolness of it around his finger, the reminder. The processing of the removal is slow, and it shocks Jon, but he does not say anything. Richie struggles to get back on his feet. Jon leans over and helps him up, caresses him, like they help each other with everything. They share a look, head for the bed and fall asleep. They are latched together as their minds fall into silence and wake up cold and separate. Richie had gone out into the living room-dining area and Jon looks across the room to find it still lying out on the dresser, exactly where Richie had left it. The memory makes Jon shake his head and he lets the morning guilt sink in.

 

II.

He could feel Richie staring him down the whole interview, barely commenting himself and taking up as much of Jon's space as he could. (It was a small bench for the whole group to sit on, so it didn't look as much as it felt weird.) It was like there was nothing else more interesting to do than to turn to a side and watch Jon's mouth move. The interviewer was a complete degenerate, obviously finding his long answers boring, cutting through his words, most likely going to edit out a lot of what he said later, but whatever. Jon was really too tired to lash out at him. The whole interview, as he was for pretty much all interviews, he was on the verge of passing out, barely able to keep his eyes open, barely able to speak without the occasional mumble or jibberish. Not that he would if he were in high spirits, anyway. Looking and acting professional meant a lot to him.

 

III.

The other three seemed to agree after, Tico calling the interviewer _a bit of a dick_ and Dave pointing out _how he didn't give you_ [Jon] _enough time to speak._ But Jon just shrugs, _I'm not that interesting in person, anyway,_ and Richie wraps an arm around him, _He doesn't know you like we do._

 

IV.

Jon wonders if Tico and Dave have figured it out yet, wonders if they have learned to look passed the whole 'we usually share the same hotel room because it's cheaper that way' excuse. (After a while, it just bothered Jon knowing that he would waste hundreds to thousands a year to rent a room Sambora was going to sneak out of to get to his, anyway.) Richie has wondered too, but Jon pleads for his silence instead. If they have figured it out, they never said anything about it, which is weird because they are normally honest about everything. Well, they used to be. When they were younger. 

They lead the shows and they write the songs, and so long as it does not stir up any trouble, so long as it remains very well hidden and doesn't ruin their reputation, that their wives or girlfriends don't stir up a storm and effect their mental health, Tico and Dave probably don't give a shit. And would rather not know the details, anyway.

 

V.

Jon wonders if they have noticed the evolution in their public affections and 'fan service' long before it was even 'fan service'. He wonders if they know that staring at someone for more than six seconds straight without looking away or blinking is either an urge for sex or for murder, or so they say. He wonders if they even care to read through the lines of their lyrics, and think, _'Lay your hands on me'? Don't women usually say that instead of men?_

(Or a decade later, thinking, _'_ _A Judas kiss?--I can't hear a heartbreak, the music is too loud'? Are they singing about each other?_

Or,  _This song_ [Every Road Leads Home To You] _sounds like it's talking about finding God, but then he says things like 'I got your picture on my phone--your voice in my head--I'm half a world away--restless in a far away bed--I need you safe in my arms--every song, every rhyme'. He's talking about missing someone. Is he talking about Heather? Or Ava? Or--)_

 

VI.

He wonders if they have ever noticed his occasionally-absent wedding ring, and how he forgot to wear it for that particular interview. If they did, did they think it was due to carelessness or--

 

VII.

 Jon wonders if they take note in the way Richie softens when Jon seems upset, that his tone softens. That when they're not there, he'll brush a strand of hair out of his eyes, roll it over an ear and hover there, ask if he's alright.

 

VIII.

He wonders what they think is going on when Richie distances himself in the rare times he gets upset by Jon reattaching his ring, and the dreaded conversations they have about it.

 _Do you love her?_ I do. _And me? What about me?_ I love you both the same. _I think you're lying._

Then it will go to,

 _I hate doing this to you. It feels like I am playing with you, using you. I break your heart all the time with my indecision, my dependence on you and I know that. I want you_ [to get married and settle down] _to be happy._ But I love you. I can't just live a lie. _You wouldn't have to. Just open up to other people and you'll find another, someone you can laugh with, share experiences with. And I think it would be wonderful you to have at least one child. You'd be so loving, the perfect father._

Then, ending with one or the other: Richie would avoid him for the rest of the night, sleep on the couch or the farthest of his bed side until he gives in, or Jon would cry and Richie would soften again.

 

IX.

Then there is a kiss, a kiss that gets deeper and deeper, faster and faster, Jon whispering _I love you, I love you_ and Richie _I'm sorry, I'm sorry._


End file.
